Prosopagnosia
by JxneJxke
Summary: La respiración tranquila de Jean, lo hacía tener la sensación de que nada de aquello ocurrió. [JJBek]


**Lo que está entre asteriscos (**) son pensamientos y entre comillas ("") es el pasado. Esta publicada en Wattpad.**

* * *

El delicioso aroma a Hotkeys estaba impregnado en toda su habitación, se estiro y abrió los ojos, las cortinas estaban corridas, permitiéndole ver un poco el cielo despejado de aquel día, suspiro, de nuevo el olor del pan le llego a las narices, olía delicioso, sonrió, si no mal recordaba ese día lo tenía libre, así que podía darse el lujo de disfrutar comer con calma los Hotkeys, la sonrisa le desapareció al recordar algo _*¿Quién está cocinando si yo vivo solo*_. Ni tarde ni perezoso, se levantó y coloco unos pantalones, con los nervios a flor de piel, salió de la habitación en silencio, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al marco de lo que era la cocina, se asomó un poco, rápidamente se echó para atrás, un hombre estaba en su cocina dándole la espalda _*Piensa Jean*_ , sin que el hombre de espaldas se percatase, avanzo todavía mas por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose a la sala, cuando llego a esta, rápidamente echo un vistazo a todo para ver que podía usar de arma, lo miro el Atizador*.

 **[...]**

Ya con el Atizador* en manos y recargado en el marco, se preparaba para golpear aquel hombre, no lo conocía, le parecía muy atrevido el invadir su casa y prepararse comida como su fuera su casa, suspiro y apretó entre sus manos la barra de metal, con el bombeo de su corazón velozmente, se abalanzo en silencio dispuesto a golpear al hombre que cocinaba, el individuo se dio vuelta con el plato de Hotkeys en manos, su mirada era sin ningún tipo de expresión aparentemente, el cabello de aquel sujeto le parecía familia, su rostro no cambio sus facciones a pesar que iba hacer atacado por Jean, como _si fuera cosa de todos los días_ , lo desconcertó, frustró y lo hizo detenerse, bajo su mirada y soltó el Atizador*. Los brazos de aquel _desconocido_ lo rodearon, el canadiense hizo lo mismo con el aparente extraño.

El susurro en su oído lo dio escalofríos y un poco de culpa, como también lo hizo sonreír. —qué bueno que esto no es de todos los días.

El rostro se fue formando en su mente, cerró los ojos, y apretó contra su cuerpo al más bajo. —Otabek.

—Estoy aquí.

 **[...]**

La mueca en sus labios mostraba lo frustrado que estaba con aquello, pero era necesario, eso lo sabía de sobra, debía de hace esos ejercicios, tomo entre sus manos una de las tantas fotografías que se encontraban en la mesa de centro, sentado en uno de los sofás la analizo, después de dos fotos que Otabek le había enseñado y no reconoció a las personas, a la que tenía entre sus manos sí. Su pecho se inflo de orgullo como también lo mostró con su sonrisa.

—Es mi madre. —comento.

El kazajo asintió, JJ ya solía reconocer a su madre como a su padre, a su madre por sus siempre gafas y cabellera rojiza, a su padre por las entradas en su cabello y su mirada gentil y sonriente, sabía que debes en cuando podía omitir la imagen de sus suegros, pero quería asegurarse que los recordara bien.

—Toma otra.

Jean miro a Otabek con cara de no querer seguir. —¿Podemos parar?

El menor suspiro, aunque para él era poco y solo llevaran cuatro fotografías, para JJ era toda una azaya titánica y molesta, su mente no debía de forzarse a recordar rostros.

—Si.

 **[...]**

En un principio fue doloroso que su mejor amigo lo desconociera constantemente, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró e incluso se alegraba montones cuando lo reconocía sin mencionarle nada o con solo lo mirase, no mentiría que de vez en cuando lloro en unas ocasiones, la tristeza era enorme, no le parecía justo que ese trastorno se lo haya provocado una de las cosas que más ama JJ.

—¡Emil!

Parpadeo, la mano del canadiense se paseaba delante de su vista, trayéndolo a la realidad. —Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

 **[...]**

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de la casa, sabía que JJ había regresado de su salida con Emil, él aprovecho para ir a sus entrenamientos y regresar antes que Jean, desde la sala aprovecho y alzo la voz, advirtiendo al canadiense que se encontraba alguien en su casa y que era él para evitarse otra escena como la de la mañana.

—¡Estoy en la sala!

Guardo silencio, para tratar de oír la reacción de su novio, los pasos no se escucharon durante unos segundos, pocos segundos después, estos se reanudaron un poco rápido y Jean apareció en la vista de Otabek, el kazajo lo observo para que mirarse bien su rostro.

—Ota.

 **[...]**

La respiración tranquila de Jean, lo hacía tener la sensación de que nada de aquello ocurrió, el mirarlo tan tranquilo durmiendo, el accidente que le provoco aquel trastorno. Si bien quiere olvidarlo, es algo que recuerda perfectamente, el cómo JJ patinaba con su gran sonrisa, siendo apoyado por el público, pero todo cambio de un momento para otro cuando realizo el Double Loop, había girado muy rápido provocando que cayera, recuerda que observo que se alcanzó a sostenerse en un brazo, pero este resbalo por la pista que estaba un poco descongelada, provocando un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, después JJ ya no se movía, no deba séllales de moverse.

 _"Él está estable, pero he le hemos hecho unas radiografías en su cerebro..."_

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, a pesar de casi dos años de aquello, siempre que lo recordaba le parecía como si hubiera sucedido algunos días.

 _"detectamos que el área fusiforme salió dañada por el impacto..."_

Lo siguientes días les negaron la entrada a sus suegros como a él también, solo los mantenían al tanto de cómo estaba.

 _"les aviso que su hijo puede tener un trastorno llamado Prosopagnosia..."_

A pesar de lo siguiente que le dijeron, supo que su vida con Jean iba hacer difícil, pero no le importaba, lograría salir adelante junto con el canadiense.

 _"el cual es la incapacidad de reconocer rostros familiares, en casos más graves ni a el mismo al verse en el espejo, además que..."_

Otabek miro a Jean con sus ojos cristalizados, susurro. —no tiene cura.

* * *

\- Atizador*: es un utensilio largo de hierro que sirve para mover el carbón de una chimenea.

\- Hay dos tipos de Prosopagnosia, yo utilize en JJ la asociativa: El paciente puede deducir quién es tal persona por la forma de su cabello o peinado, ropa, si usa gafas, al escuchar su voz, pero no puede reconocer el es capaz de identificar sexo, edad, raza y en general construir buena imagen facial, no recuerda a las personas al verles a la cara, sino al asociar rasgos característicos del resto del cuerpo de la persona.


End file.
